


To A Good Year

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jewish Holidays, Jewish Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: It was the first time Gary wasn't able to go to his Bubbie Tzipporah's house for the holidays.A sequel toDust To DustandThe Sound of Silencebut you don't have to read either story to understand this one.





	To A Good Year

Growing up, Gary always spent the Jewish holidays at his Bubbie Tzipporah’s house. There would always be a delicious brisket, hot soup, and noodle kugel that Gary devoured half of. This year, however, there would be no matzo ball soup or even extra pieces of kugel. For the first time since college, Gary wouldn’t be able to make it to his Bubbie’s house. Instead he was stuck on the Waverider with the Legends.

There was nothing more awkward then trying to find a Cthulhu with the man whom you had a one night stand with and the man you were currently trying to flirt with. Honestly right now, Gary could use some of his Bubbie Tzipporah’s advice. There was still a part of him that wanted John, but Gary believed that if he went down that path it would only lead to heartache.

The other man that held Gary interest however was another story. Leonard, on the other hand, was beautiful but broken. He had come back to life to find his husband remarried and a ship filled with people he could no longer connect to. Gary was in love with both men but right now he couldn’t choose between the two of them. Besides Leonard nor John were ready for a serious relationship at the moment.

After the initial shock of Leonard’s reemergence in the the timeline, the former villain kept to himself. Gary, it seemed, had been the only one to pull Captain Cold out of his depression from time to time. When Leonard mentioned Rosh Hashanah dinners at his grandmother’s house, Gary decided to try his hand at cooking. They both might not be able to go home but that didn’t mean they couldn’t celebrate the Jewish New Year. 

So with Gideon’s help, Gary made a feast fit for a king without burning anything (too much). That night he and the Legends celebrated the holiday. Although being with the Legends for the New Year wasn’t like being at Bubbie Tzipporah’s house, the smile on Leonard’s face made all of Gary’s efforts and burnt fingers worth it.


End file.
